The present invention relates generally to a telephone system, and more particularly to a cellular telephone system that provides both conventional cellular telephone operation as well as a special emergency telephone operation. The current emergency service system in operation throughout this country is the 911 emergency service provided by the telephone system. The system has the ability to locate any residence from which a landline telephone call to the 911 number is made. Cellular telephones do not have this feature, although the 911 system may be able to triangulate the call emissions to determine the present location of the caller. Many individuals may find themselves alone in a location that is equipped with only a cellular telephone. If they are incapacitated, they may dial 911 for assistance. They may not be able to tell the 911 operator their exact location when they are at home. Even when a call is successful and responders reach the address given them, they may not be sure of which door leads to the caller, such as in an apartment building. If no one answers, they may be reluctant to break in, and they may leave without rendering any assistance.
Cellular telephones of the prior art have a rechargeable battery that is periodically recharged by a recharging unit connected to a house power outlet.
McMinn et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,058 issued Feb. 12, 1991 disclose an emergency signaling system that includes a lighted house number and strobe light on the outside of the house connected by wires to a control box within the house, presumably through one or more holes in the building. The control box senses dialing the emergency number and is connected to the phone line and also a power outlet.
Commercial services provide a panic button that is a limited function cellular telephone to be worn by an individual as a pendant. The button is pushed in an emergency. This telephones the service provider who then notifies an emergency system to send help, giving the location to which help is to be sent. There is a considerable monthly charge for this service. It does not solve the problem of no one answering a knock on the door. Most in need of this service are the elderly who may not have the funds for this service, and may need help for any installation beyond simple plug in. If they are renters, they may not be permitted to make changes such as holes through the wall. Even when the responders reach the address given them, they may not be sure of which door leads to the caller, such as in an apartment building. If no one answers, they may be reluctant to break in, and they may leave without rendering any assistance.